Its just life
by LesMiserablesEponine
Summary: Eponine/Enjolras, a really old story. This might be discontinued. Maybe.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so here is my new story... **

**DISCLAIMER: No I am not Victor Hugo so I do not own Les Miserables**

**I just wrote this and I am still in the porccess of writing it so if anyone has any thoughts that they like tell me! Please and thank you! :)**

"Monsieur Marius! Monsieur Marius!" I called out form the dark shadows of the alley way that was my post of the day.

"Eponine," He wheeled around to face me.

"How's you're arm Monsieur?" I nodded to the sling that held his right arm.

"'Ponine is that the only reason why you talk to me anymore," He asked obviously amused at the idea.

"Of course not Marius," I exclaimed scared of the idea it could happen…. Not that it would happen. No reason of earth that that be the only reason why I talked to him. I still love you Marius can't you see that?

"Well I should be asking about you Eponine." A look of regret mixed with sadness passed over his lovely face for only a few seconds.

I'm fine! You should be able to tell! Joly…or who ever it was fixed me on that night…June 5th at the barricades. Memories flashed in my mind like the moonlight flashing off of a cold hearted soldier's gun as it aimed at Marius, only to be stopped by my hand. My own body _I_ put in front of him to save Marius! Me not that silly little lark! No it was me who almost died that night to make sure he lived. "It's getting better," I replied distantly.

"I would love to talk Eponine but its getting late and I must hurry to Cosette's house." He turned back around.

"Oh Marius, please! Please love me." I spoke under my breath as I watched the tiny piece of heaven I knew walked away. I sighed and forced myself to turn also.

"Eponine! Wait!" My heart pounded in my chest at the urgent tone of the words.

"Yes Monsieur," I turned my face broke out into a huge smile.

"Will you do me a favor?"

"Anything for you Monsieur!" I wanted to giggle like a school girl but I stopped that.

"Would you please take this note to Enjolras? It is very important."

"Of course." Everything sank my heart and my smile. How was it so important if he forgot about it!

"Thank you 'Ponine!" He took my hand and shook it. With one of his heart stopping smiles he turned and walked jubilantly down the street.

Enjolras…Was that the blonde from the barricade? I think it was only him Marius and four other students who lived the revolution. When I knew I was out of earshot I opened the letter.

_E,_

_ They aren't listening at all. I've tried, and I am sure you have to also. I will not be back for a few days…I have some other business to tend to. Tell Grantaire to stop waiting outside for me. He made a scene today. Tell Jehan to follow my duties till I get back. Also warn Courfeyrac that Grantaire has no place to sleep and he might be looking there._

_ -M_

Oh. I know Marius would hate me for reading his letters but of course it hasn't been the first time. He must be talking about those meetings he goes to. Ever since the barricade surrendered they worked with the government. Hugging my arms to my chest I wandered only in the shadows away from the street lamps. The autumn air whipped in and out of the holes and cuts of the pitiful rags I call my clothes Fresh tears fell with every step. The dried right before I finally entered the café.

"Damn it Enjolras," A tall man slurred as he flung down a table; somehow his bottle remained in his hand the whole time he did that. He pointed to a blonde, who I recognized as Enjolras, and said, "If I have an Idea listen to me!"

Before I could even jump out of the way he knocked me over, "Move!" Between the legs of chairs and the tables I saw a sandy hair man jump up also.

"Enjolras listen to him for once!" He followed out the door.

"Jehan!" The blonde shouted and got up. He turned the table back up and came to his senses. Walking over to me he stuck out a hand. "Sorry about that Mademoiselle." He helped me up and I held out my other hand which held the now crumpled note.

"Monsieur Enjolras I have a note from Monsieur Marius." He took the letter. His hand was warm and I nearly jumped back because I felt a spark of something…when he touched my hand to get the letter.

"Wait a second…You're that girl…Eponine was it?"

"Yes Monsieur." I looked away and bit my lip. He remembered me from the barricade.

"Well thank you Mademoiselle." He replied as he turned to the table and mess of papers and food now on the ground.

"Do you need any help Monsieur?"

"No." He sighed angrily. "Thank you for the letter." I nodded and walked out of the warmth to the cold of the street and walked to my "home". It was a soft pallet of two coats under a bridge.

"The city sleeps and even this beggar must." I sighed as a laid down. Staring up at the stars I muttered, "Goodnight Marius; may you have sweet dreams...unlike the ones I will have."

* * *

**Please Review! Thanks! :)**


	2. A new day!

**thank you for the reviews! Keep them coming! Here is chapter two! It is short but I wanted to get it up!**

**I don't own Les Miserables...even though I wish I did. :)**

"Mademoiselle?" And older gentle voice awoke me from the nightmare. With a jolt I sat up and blinked out the midday sun. I sleep longer then I intended to. Once my eyes adjusted to the light I looked across me. A man with white hair kneeled on one knee in front of me. Beside him was a younger woman. That dress….That hat…I've seen them. My mind was to slow to put two and two together. I stood up and looked right in the girls face.

"Is it really you?" I muttered to her so quiet. Had the lark actually exited her cage of the garden?

"Excuse me?" She leaned in as if she didn't hear me.

"Cosette?" I whispered.

"Could it really be after all these years…? Eponine?" She said disbelieving.

For the first time my eyes snapped to what she was holding, a basket. Ah little Cosette is out with her Papa to save the beggars. "No." Eyes wide I stepped back. "No I don't want you're…charity," I spoke to them. No not form the lark. Not from the rich bourgeois. Again I took a step only to the side. "No." I said again before taking off. I ran with out watching ahead of me or looking back. Or even listening to them. I Heard a shout from Cosette but it was drowned out with the sound of rushing wind. A tight pain started in my chest. Damn it, I knew this would happen. Ever from the time when…it…happened, I couldn't run with out being short of breath. Sometimes dizzy…and you want to know how I found that out. NOW!

"…I threatened them with another-ompff!" I collided with a man he fell to the ground and with the momentum I fell down on top of him.

"Well Enjolras…the ladies just can't stay way from you."

"Jehan I am going to kill you." The blonde replied back.

I jumped up off of him. I was gasping for breath when I tried to say, "Monsieur I am so sor-"I couldn't finish my apology for black spots crowed my vision and I fell to the ground.

"Eponine…What is wrong?" When I opened my eyes I was on my knees and Enjolras was beside me. It was hard for me to breath. I laid one hand over the scare because that is where the stinging was taking place.

"It…isn't….any…thing…bad…" I said with pauses for I still was in a battle with my breathing.

"Enjolras do you want to take her back to the café," Jehan asked above us. I closed my eyes and took a few slow deep breaths. A hand was placed on my back and another on my arm to help me up. Slowly I got up… with help from Enjolras. Once I was up he put both of his hands on my arm to steady me.

"Are you ok?" Enjolras actually had a look of concern. Amazing that someone like him would care so much for a beggar like moi.

"I'm fine….for now." I said with a weak smile. For now I was fine with my breathing. I finally won the battle and my breathing was slower but still a little bit hard, but my stomach wasn't. Empty. I hadn't eaten in 3 days. Not even a scrap of black bread.

"When was the last time you ate?" Enjolras asked me…that look still on his face! It was more then Marius gave me when I gave him the address.

"3 days ok. I think." I replied honestly. Enjolras looked and Jehan and Jehan looked at me.

"Come. You must come with us back to the café to eat." Jehan said.

"No I really couldn't." I insisted. "I wouldn't want to disgrace your name. Such fine gentlemen as you should not be seen with beggars like me."

"Mademoiselle Eponine I scarcely care about what you look like, or how much you have to your name," Enjolras said with an eye roll. "You will eat with us. No one should go that long with out food."

"Neither do I," Jehan added in as if it would help. The kept on with the idea and I finally shook my head yes. Enjolras smiled and my heart skipped a beat. What? Just? Happened? I shook my head.

"Something wrong?" he asked with that look again.

"Nothing Monsieur," I whispered, barely audible. He smiled again and we started to the café. When we reached the café I sighed with relief. I had gotten to many strange stares on the walk to here. Enjolras opened the door and held it open…Oh! He was holding it open for me. I murmured my thanks as I walked in. Enjolras came in behind me.

"Back there, He whispered in my ear. His voice… it was rich and smooth. He pointed to a table in the back. The man ho knocked me down last night, Grantaire, was already sitting there. He waved and I heard Enjolras softly mutter, "Damn it."

We mad out way through the empty room to the back. Enjolras, being the gentleman he was, pulled out a chair for me. I sat down and he sat next to me and Jehan on my other side. Grantaire had a goofy grin on his face and he slapped one hand on the table.

"Enjolras I think I am in love," He spoke out with out slurring.

"What?" Enjolras asked confused, then another thing must have donned on him. "Wait you aren't drunk!"

"No sir!" Grantaire proudly said. "Not for her. Not every again. She is like the booze in my life."

Enjolras and Jehan broke out laughing. This must have been really funny, but I didn't get it. "Are you lying?" Jehan chuckled.

"No! She should be here any second now." He pointed to the door. It started to open. "She is right on time! Her name is-"

"Azelma!" I gasped. There in the doorway stood my sister, dressed in a new dress and hat.

"'Ponine?!" she hurried back to us. "Is it really you?"

"Is it really you under those clothes?" I asked with a laugh. She squealed and hugged me.

"What is going on?" Grantaire asked utterly lost.

"Grantaire I would like you to meet my sister Eponine." Azelma smiled at me.

"Oooh. That explains a lot." He said back. "Come here my pet. Lest eat." Azelma winked at me and sat in the empty seat next to Grantaire. Enjolras ordered me some food. Jehan excused himself for he forgot about the meeting he needed to go to. He was filling in for Marius. Grantaire and Azelma started to talk…and I really didn't want to listen to them so I turned to Enjolras,

"How will I repay you?" The food was now sitting in front of me and I hadn't touched it.

"You don't have to." Enjolras rolled his eyes again…only this time it was from amusement. "Now eat, or do I have to feed you myself?" He laughed.

"No Monsieur I think I can eat my self." I laughed along with him. I took a bite and soon enough I was finished. "Thank you again." I said to Enjolras.

"No problem. If you ever need anything else you can always come to me." I smiled…I might take up on the offer. The doors suddenly burst open.

"Marius! You said you where going to be gone for a few days!" Enjolras said standing up.

"I know. I know!" he laughed. I bit my lip. Was he going crazy? "I've done everything I've needed to today. I asked Cosette to marry me and she said yes. Her father is willing and now the wedding is set for sometime after this coming winter." Just then my whole world crashed around me.

"Well done Marius!" Enjolras want to congratulate his friend. I closed my eyes to stop the tears. No this can't be happening. No!

* * *

**Poor 'Ponine... Please review. :) hands who new that Azlema was coming?? Tell me if you did or didn't and if you like that! :) thanks!**


	3. I can't live with this!

**OK So I got this part written..don't kill me...:you wil know why later:**

**meth noth owth Lesth Miserbalesth...?? :)**

"Eponine…Eponine…what is wrong?" I opened my eyes to see my sister kneeling next to me on the floor. I was still sitting in my chair but my hand was holding onto the table so hard my knuckles were white.

"'Zelma…You should know." I whispered to her. "That's him, Marius. Remember he lived next to us? Long ago. It was him!"

"That's him? He's getting married?" Azelma asked confused.

"To….the lark…You remember long ago at out old inn?" I bit my lip.

"He's marrying her?"

"Yes." I looked away from the happy group. Wishing ever so much I could be there, with the ring. Tearing my eyes away I looked at my sister. "I should go." I murmured.

"No you will stay." She caught my hand. "Do you even have a place to stay?"

"Do you even have a place to stay?"

"Yes I do." She stood up with a smile

"Where," I asked with a smirk.

"With Grantaire," she laughed.

"Oooh, Little 'Zelma didn't Mamma ever tell you not to- "

"'Ponine! How dare you even suggest that!" She laughed hitting my arm playfully.

"I'm just watching out for my little sister," I said back with a giggle.

"Mmm," She rolled her eyes in amusement. "You know you should stay with Enjolras."

"No I rather not do that."

"He's very nice, and quiet handsome." She faked a sigh.

"You be quiet." I slapped her arm lightly. "You just go over there with your Grantaire and be his little 'pet'."

"'Ponine!" She was shocked by this comment. She looked amazed for a second then she laughed. "Oh how I missed you!" She hugged me again.

"Umm thank you?" I laughed along with her.

"Come have a drink with us." Enjolras said. He turned to look at us. "What is wrong Eponine?" He had the damn look again.

"Ah….Just…not feeling to well," I lied. It wasn't really a lie. I didn't feel well….emotionally. "I think I'll go."

"'Ponine," whined Azelma. "I won't let you go back to your filthy little alley way." She latched onto my arm. I could almost hit her but I restrained my hand.

"I- Want to- I don't really-"I somehow said.

"Eponine If you want-"Enjolras began.

"No!" I cut him off. It was déjà vu. Not again.

"Eponine, I really think you should," Marius chimed in.

"I also think you should," Azelma winked at me.

"I can't. I couldn't possibly do that." I shook my head as if doing that would make the idea go away. Of course it didn't.

"Eponine, No don't you interrupt me." I was shocked by this comment. "I will not take no for an answer. I really rather not have another beggar back on the streets." He said this seriously.

"What? Are you-"

"Eponine, it was a joke," He said with a chuckle. "Come on I can show the way." He stood up and held out a hand.

"I can't. I mean…just look-"

"Don't start with that again."

"I'm not starting anything. I'm only trying to make you see!" I huffed and crossed my arms across my chest.  
"Aww look at them; fighting like a married couple already." Grantaire laughed

"Grantaire," Both Enjolras and I shouted.

"Aw." Azelma said winking at me again. "I could always give you one of my dresses." She smiled.

I wanted to ask where she had got all the dresses up Grantaire answered for me," Not the new one's I just bought for you!"

"Yes, Grantaire," She pouted. "I can spare just one for my sister."

"Of course, but not the one I like." It was Grantaire turn to wink.

"Please get me out of here." I said to Enjolras standing up. "Good-bye everyone," I said as Enjolras and I exited the café. To my utter amazement Enjolras took my hand and intertwined his fingers. I nearly cried right there; Right on the street, with Enjolras. Everything was to over whelming, Marius and Cosette….Azelma and Grantaire…and I was stuck in the middle of all this love and no way to push through…Well there was a way. I could get rid of it with only a tiny bit of pain. I can't stand this anymore. Enjolras said something but I didn't hear him. "Sorry I really don't feel well." I said. He nodded and we walked faster to his flat. We got there and he literally pulled up the steps to his second floor flat.

"Do you need to lie down?" He pointed to the bed. I nodded. "I am going to leave now. You can sleep there." I nodded and he left. I wait for while till I knew he was gone. I took a piece of writing paper and his quill.

I'm so sorry. Thank you Enjolras, But I can't handle this. Good-bye.

-E

Tears fell onto the page smearing some of the words. No I can't handle this. No. No No… I ran out of the room and the building with out looking back. No. No. Not watching where I was going I ran past many people who yelled at me for knocking over this or that. I didn't care! I only care about stopping this pain. This hurt that I can't over come. Not anymore. Not ever again. I don't want to have to. Tears were streaming down my face as I ran. I can't deal with this. Not ever again. When I finally stopped I was standing on the bridge looking out into the murky water of the river. With a deep breath I took a step over the railing and plunged into the water. Closing my eyes I let the water rush over and in my. I gave up on my battle for life when I jumped in darkness was coming over me and I lost. My eyes clouded with black and then everything went numb.

I coughed…again yet another cough.

"Damn it. I knew it. Eponine! Eponine can you hear me? Damn it!" Was it an angles voice that was ringing in my ears? Was it I was going to heaven? No I said it once. I am the devil… I must be in hell. But that voice. It was so angelic though. "Damn, I knew this. I knew it. Oh Eponine can you hear me. You have a heart beat, you can't be dead. You are coughing! You must wake up!" The voice sounded as if it was talking to it's self. With eyes heavy I opened them to see an angelic face, it was a man; Light shinning behind his head making his blonde hair shimmer in the light. He was wet, No coat just the vest and shirt. I coughed again and turned to my side and coughed up water.

"Oh thank god." With deep breaths I looked up at him. He was crying. Enjolras cried there right in front of me.

"Wha-I-"said unable to finish even one word.

"Why did you do that? What makes you think you had no other way to live this life?" He asked me. I sat up holding my spinning head with on hand. He gripped onto my shoulders to steady me.

"I don't know." Fresh tears fell. "I'm sorry. I-"I broke off sobbing. Enjolras, of all things, pulled me into a hug. I sneezed along with the sobs.

"Hum. You must be catching a cold. We got to get you out of these wet clothes."

"How I –Achoo- don't own –Achoo- anything."

"Your sister does." He said helping me up. I teetered for a few seconds before he scooped me into his arms like I was a baby. "What will people say…?" He laughed mocking me. His voice was strained and I realized that he was trying to cheer me up. Not that would work. Even after my near death experience I still couldn't get over the twang of guilt nestling in my stomach.

"I am so sorry. I don't think I even-"

"Shh. Just close your eyes and sleep." He said staring forward. Obeying I closed my eyes and feel into a deep sleep where no dreams could haunt me.

* * *

**Thanks for reading...and as I said..don't kill me! :) Review please! :)**


	4. Note

**I'm sorry everyone who has been reading this! I have been so busy latly and my internet wasn't working. Most of all I was in a singing competion and I sang "Part of your world" from the little mermaid and I got into the finals and then I sang "On my Own" Fomr my most fav musical...LES MISERABLES! :laughs: I didn't make the top 3 but i did nail the 'know' in "on my own". And thats why my readers I haven't been typing. New chapter this week I promise! Thanks for reading!**

**-LesMisEpo. :)**


	5. You have to be kidding me!

**Well here it is! I am sooo sorry everyone! I have been sick, and school started so it go all confusing but here is the new chapter. BIG plot twist at the end! I am telling you now becuase I want to so ha! Thanks to everyone who has been reading! Keep it going for I really want support on this! Thanks everyone!**

* * *

"…still warm." I cold hand was on my cheek. My hand fluttered to it as I opened my eyes, Enjolras. "Why hello Eponine," He gave a smile as he removed his hand.

"I'm so cold," I tried to say but my voice was so quiet even I could barley hear it.

"Excuse me?" Enjolras leaned in closer to hear me. Scared I tried to back away but then I realized where I was. I small gasp escaped my lips. In a bed, covered in Blankets, and to be precise I was in Enjolras flat.

"I'm cold," I said again.

"You are sick. That's apart of it," He said as if I was some imbecile person.

"I think I would know that," I said loudly, as in so loud my voice cracked like a fragile egg.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know if-"

"I would know such tactics of medicine? If I knew such things, because I'm a poor-"

"That's not what I meant! Now stop your screaming or you'll work your self up, and we don't want you any worse then what you are now," Enjolras yelled over my own screams. I small gasp was the only sound I could make at this. With an angry air between us I decided to look around. Anywhere away from that face, the blonde hair, those deep blue eyes. Stop! Eponine! What is wrong with you? Are you really going crazy? Holding back springing up tears I glanced down. I was snug in the little bed. But wait….What was I wearing? Biting my lip I guessed I was either wearing my clothes or…worse… I removed my arm from under the warmth, and my eyes grew wide with amazement. A white plain nightgown was what I donned at that moment. I chuckle brought me back to reality.

"You really look like someone I knew once," Enjolras said his voice distant. I turned my head back to him and he looked sad, terribly sad.

"And who would that be?"

"His name was Gavroche. You look so much like him," He replied.

"Gavroche…I know that name. Crying baby, the lark taking care of him…I know this… I know him…for he is my…brother!" I exclaimed this with a gasp. "I haven't seen him since Mamma kicked him out to the harsh streets or Paris. Enjolras you've met him?"

"Yes. He was a friend of everyone at the barricade for he helped us and we did enjoy having him there."

"Please, tell me what happened to him!"

"The last I saw him was the barricade, and…oh Eponine I am sorry, he fell. I saw a national guard carry his little body off," Enjolras said with a tear falling down his cheek. I was sad but yet no tears came to my eyes. For it was my own brother who was killed, but I hardly felt anything for him; all I felt was a twinge of guilt for not knowing him.

I bit my lip and again looked up into the blue eyes. Sadness and guilt clouded them, and I did feel sad now.

"Well you can't really live on the past, what's done is done. Just be thankful that you are here today," I said with a smile; these where my own words on how to live life. So strong and can mean so much, but do I really follow them? No, I preach but I don't act. "Enjolras I-"

"Please I rather you call me by my given first name," He said.

"But I only ever here Monsieur Marius, and the others call you Enjolras,"I said with a questioning air of tone.

"Yes, my last name. That's what we do. Please call me Adrien. Adrien Luc Enjolras is my full name. Adrien or Enjolras would work. I prefer Adrien, please Mademoiselle call me Adrien."

"Eponine Bernedtte Thenaider," I said and then was went I really noticed this feeling. "Enj-Adrien, I- something." Then a gasp escaped my lips and i put a hand up there so nothing else could.The horrible feeling arose from the pits of no-where and rose to the back of my throat.  
"Wait. Epoine just-" Adrien ran from the seat and gripped a washbasin from the nearby by bueru and placed the heavy marble on my outstretched hands. He sat next to me on the bed holding back my lanky hair. I held the bowl up, and became violently sick. This lasted on and off between the next few hours and when I felt as if I couldn't even be sick anymore.  
"I feel like..."  
"Hell?" Enjolr-Adrien said coming back in from emptying the bowl. I looked up at him as he sat next to me on the bed again. OUr eyes locked and I think for a few seconds he leaned closer in but then I looked away.  
"I want to say sorry," I said as I looked at my hands as they where ontop of the covers.  
"For? Becoming sick? Becoming unable to leave the confort of someone else's house? For being so utterly beu-"  
"No! For doing a damnable thing such as I did!" I said cutting him off. "Making my life a hell over something so... so... so rediculous! I want to just say sorry for everything that I did, and for whats to come, for I don't have no place to stay."  
"Any place to stay. And yes you do! You are staying here and no arugment about it!" He said with a fatherly tone.  
"Yes Monsuire!" I laughed then turned my head to the side as I had a coughing fit.  
"You need to rest. Go back to sleep, and when you awake I'll have some food for you." Adrien said standing up.  
"What were you saying before when I interupeted you?" I asked laying back on the pillows.  
Adrien had a forlorn smile and jsut shook his head. "Nothing you need to worry about. Nothing at all," He said putting on a jacket. I yawned and and closed my eyes, and the last thing I heard was Adrien talking to his self.

"...Marius I can't believe this! Not only do I have to deal with this girl but he has to be comming over to stay!" Andrein yelled awaking me. I didn't open my eyes for I heard the voice of a person I didn't want to see at the moment.  
"Enjolras I am sure its only for a day or two-"  
"Did you even read the letter Pontmercy! He lost all his money, and dear ol' Mamma won't give him any!" I opened my eyes for my curoisty was killing me. I asumed my the chirpness in my voice that I was getting better, "Who may I ask are you talking about?"  
"My half-brother," Andrein spat as he pushed over his chair, as in the same one he was sitting in earlier.  
"Good morning Eponine!" marius said with a smile. He was sitting at the foot of the bed on another chair.  
"Morning?" I said cocking my head to my side to show my confusion.  
"Yes Mademoiselle you slept all through the night while I was up tyring to figure out why, and when my brother is comming here!" Adrein said leaning agaisnt the door. " André what a lovely child with his black curls, and green eyes and-"  
"Enjolras calm down!" Marius said. "Now can we talk about something more important such as Eponine?" I important? Coming from Marius? I could just swoon right there!  
"Ah yes. Eponine how are you feeling?" Adrein turned to me but he kept his tense tone.  
"Better." I said.  
"You need to keep watch of where you walk next time. Enjolras tells me you tripped over his foot into the water," Marius said with a chuckle.  
"I did? Oh I did!' I looked over at Adrein and mouthed thank you as Marius turned away fro a second. There was a knock at the door.  
"You can't tell me he is here already!" Adrein went and opened hte door.  
"_You!"  
_"Why Eponine! It's been a long time." The man walked in a took of his hat her black curls bouncing. The flower in his button hole use to be exciting to see but now I hate the sight.  
"You two meet?" Adrein said looking from me to hsi half brother.  
"Yes we have meet. Isn't that right Montaparnasse?" I spat at him. _Great how more complicating can my hell of a life get?_

* * *

**Hands who knew that was coming? :smile: OK well please review tell me what you think and please tell me anything you want about this I take a lot of stuff from people. :Smiles: thanks everyone!  
**


	6. Alive NOTE

**Oh Wow! Hi everyone.** It's LesMiserablesEponine here. It's been awhile huh? Well I lost my password but I am back. **Yes I am back!** I am back and ready to write, but there is one little problem. Have you read this story? Wow my writing has changed since then. I have discontinued this story because I feel like the characters were just not themselves…. Also I don't like my writing. On the bright side!** YES THERE IS A BRIGHT SIDE.** I am writing a new Éponine/ Enjolras story, and it has a completely different plot line than this, but I feel like you all would like it :). I might add in a few plot twists that I added in here –ahem- my very last one ;). But you my dear readers need to give me the go ahead. What do you think? Please review with your thoughts. I could always try to keep going on this one, but hey something new maybe? **PLEASE TELL ME!**  
**Thank you all for the support you gave me when I was writing this. :)**


End file.
